Those Pesky 'Punks
by Katty 'Taco' Kisses
Summary: *Set after 'Adoption'* When the 'Puffs get kidnapped by the 'Punks, it's up to the 'Ruffs and the 'Runks to somehow successfully save them and both Townsville and Villetown. Yea, that's a lot to save... *NOTE: BEING REWRITTEN*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N A wise girl once said, "At a time of both happiness and confusion, go take a wander at thy's profile page."**

**Yea... .-. I totally missed you guys...**

**You'll have to read at least 'A 'Ruff Deal' and 'Adoption' to get some parts. Yea...**

**Uh, no characters are rightfully mine 'cept Bullet (Wow I just realized that I never put that I own Bullet in other stories he was in. I'm so stupid .-.)**

**Bullet, Bubbles, and I love you c:**

* * *

Brick yawned a bit as he heard Strawberry call his name. Sitting up straight, he did a little stretch before fixing his hat (he can surprisingly sleep with the thing and keep it on the whole time). "Alright, I'm up lady!" Brick called back in annoyance. "I'll be down in a bit!"

The 13-year-old stood up and walked to his mirror. He raised an eyebrow as he saw a boy that wasn't him in the mirror. Brick rubbed his eyes, thinking that he was still sleeping and going a bit crazy. When he stopped rubbing, he still didn't see himself in the mirror.

A hand came out of the mirror and grabbed Brick's arm. Brick had a look of horror on his face as he felt himself getting pulled inside of his mirror. Before he knew it, he was fully inside.

"W-what the...?" Brick was both a little scared (he'd never admit that though) and confused. How is travelling in a mirror possible? Unless...

Brick gasped a bit. "This is a parallel universe!"

The boy who dragged him inside of the mirror nodded. "Yep." he said, popping the 'p'.

Brick narrowed his eyes at the unknown boy. "Who are you?"

"The name's Bruno." the boy answered, fixing his red bandana. "Everyone in your world is now in danger Brick."

Brick blinked. "H-how-"

Bruno shook his head. "I don't have a lot of time dude. Just get prepped up for anything that might attack ya, alright?"

"O...k...?" Brick had never been this confused in his life.

The two heard footsteps. Bruno growled. "They're here..." he muttered.

"Who?" Brick asked. "Who's here? What the heck is goin' on?"

Bruno shook his head as if to say, "don't worry 'bout it." "Now GO!" Bruno yelled as he pushed Brick in the mirror.

Brick fell face first on his red carpet. He sprung up and looked into his mirror. He only saw himself. "I-I gotta tell the idiots..." he muttered, the 'idiots' being his brothers. The boy ran out of his room and went down the stairs, knowing that his siblings were already awake and eating.

* * *

Once Brick was out of his room, his a hand came from his mirror. Soon a whole body emerged from it. There stood a girl, her pink ribbons whipping around lazily. Her eyes seemed to turn red as she grinned evilly. "Phase one complete." she chuckled evilly as she opened Brick's window and flew out quickly, her long orange hair following her quickly.

The girl soon heard the sounds of three other people flying. She nodded in approval as she saw three other girls following her. "Brat, Brute, Blaze, hurry your butts up already!"

"Alright, alright." Brute muttered, her black hair flying everywhere.

"Don't get your ribbons up in a twist." Brat rolled her eyes as she took some lip gloss out of the pocket of her skirt and applied some to her lips.

Berserk growled. She made her ribbons hit her blonde and black-haired sisters. She laughed as she heard the two groan in pain.

Blaze giggled. "That's what ya two get for back talkin' leader girl." Brat and Brute glared at the brunette. Blaze just rolled her eyes as she gripped onto her two small wooden sticks.

The four sisters suddenly stopped in front of a familiar house. The all glanced at each other before flying inside.

* * *

Blossom was lying in her side of the bed as she read quietly. Her novel was so interesting, she didn't even blink

Buttercup was counting quietly as she did quick pushups. "267... 268..." She grunted in amusement as she continued her workout.

Bunny was asleep on her side of the bed. Her soft snores were heard clearly from her sisters. The brunette 'Puff wouldn't be waking up anytime soon.

Bubbles hummed a quiet tune as she colored a picture of herself. She reached out for the blue crayon slowly.

The crashing of her window made her freeze.

The three 'Puffs who were awake gasped at the sight. Bunny was still somehow asleep. "Powerpunks..." Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup said in unison.

"What're you guys doin' here?" Buttercup growled. "Do ya want your butts kicked again?"

"Again?" Berserk smirked. "Oh no, 'again' ain't gon' happen this time goody-two-shoes."

Blossom got ready to fight. "We'll just see about that!"

* * *

**A/N Yea... that's the first chapter... It originally wasn't supposed to be this long, but I hated how short it was. I STILL hate how short it is, nng .-.**

**So...**

**Question of the Chapter (because I feel like it): How's school for you guys? I'm ok, but I get homework, like, every single day. Nnng...**

**Reviewww to get a tight death hug from meeeeee ^^**

**Peace, love, and tacos,**

**Katty 'T' Kisses**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Leh gasp! People still read my crap! :o**

**I luv you~ ;u; I shall now go to replies! :D**

**ROCuevas: Yay! I missed you dude ^^**

**PPGXRRB 4EVA: Thanks c: Here's thy updation!**

**Mysterygirl112: You... fangirled for me DJffkfnl... ;u; Thanks a bunch~**

**gilly boy: Yes, I did. But the dumb admins took it down 'cause it 'broke the rules'. Blah :I Nuuu, I'm not blamin' you; I'm blamin' the admins! I think you're cool! It's totally AWESOME that I was one of two people who inspired you :'D **

**SevenSecretsGuardian: Thy wait is done ^^**

**maria g: THANKS! :D Hm, sixth grade. Trust me girl, once you get past seventh grade (it was so HARD D: ), most things will be a breeze~ c:**

**cant think of anthin original: Yay! ;u; I believe this is a triquel... yea... OH, thank you~ I get homework every single day, too for like all of my classes :,( Aw, don't worry, I was interested in EVERYONE'S answer ^^ **

**Leila2469: AH, LEILA IT'S YOU, HORRAY! ME MISSED YOU A LOT :'D LET'S CELEBRATE WITH CAKE AND ICE CREAM AND ITALIAN BREAD! XD**

**EpicRetardXD: Yay c: Thanks a bunch~ Omg, seventh grade is the absolute HARDEST grade ever. I can't believe that EIGHTH is easier :o Aww, I feel bad for you... You have eight classes? I have ten .-. I'm glad I'm back too~ c:**

**ALRIGHT, I OWN NOTHING. READ! I NEED TO STOP WRITING IN CAPITALS; IT'S CREEPING YOU AND I OUT!**

* * *

In the blink of an eye, Berserk's ribbons began to charge at Blossom. The 'Puff leader dodged each one skillfully. She then grabbed one of Berserk's ribbons and used her strength to whip the 'Punk across the bedroom floor.

"You're gonna pay for that you brat!" Berserk yelled.

"Huh?" Brat asked, believing that her older called her name.

Bubbles took this opportunity to send a kick straight at Brat's face. Brat didn't even notice anything until she felt a great pain on her cheek.

Brat glared at her 'Puff counterpart. "Hey, what's your problem!"

"Nothing's my problem..." Bubbles said slowly. "You weren't paying attention, so-"

"Well now I am, and you're gonna get it!" Brat screeched. She quickly removed two of her bangles from her left wrist and threw them towards Bubbles. As they travelled, they began to grow.

"...I should start flying away now." Bubbles squeaked before dodging the bangles.

Brat laughed evilly. "You'll never get away!"

Meanwhile, Brute was having a very difficult time trying to even land one punch at Buttercup.

"ARG!" the 'Punk yelled in aggravation. She threw another punch at her 'Puff counterpart, but missed. "Can't you just stay still!?"

"Uh, no." Buttercup scoffed. "That was a pretty dumb question." She smirked and shrugged. "Kinda expected it from a girl like you."

Brute growled and began to send multiple punches and kicks at Buttercup. After a while, she finally sent a punch straight at Buttercup's eye.

Buttercup slid back a bit as she held her eye because it hurt, but didn't hurt **that **much. "That's gonna leave a mark..." she muttered before charging back straight at Brute.

Blaze was absolutely bored. Since Bunny was asleep, all she could do was watch everybody else.

"It ain't fair to just knock someone out in their sleep..." Blaze muttered. She grew an evil smile as she raised the wooden sticks above Bunny's head. "...But who said I was actually fair?" As soon as she began to drop the sticks, a hand made them stay still. "Huh...?"

"Who said I was actually asleep?" Bunny laughed a bit, opening one eye. "Who the heck are you anyway?"

Blaze managed to get out of Bunny's grip. "Your worst nightmare!"

"Corny." Bunny rolled her eyes. She yawned and sat up. "Ugh, my nap is interrupted... Welp, let's get this over with." She got up and automatically sent a kick to Blaze's stomach. Blaze stopped Bunny's leg by using her two sticks to grab opposite ends of the leg. She then spun her wooden sticks, making Bunny twist over and fall to the ground.

"You're not gonna win this round _girly_." Blaze spat out. The two shared equal amount of hatred-glares before charging at each other again.

* * *

All was quiet in the Fuller household, which was surprising because it's usually the loudest house on Earth. Three Rowdyruffs sat down at the table eating their cereal quietly while Strawberry quietly read a book named, "The Difficulties of Taking Care of Kids'.

"Ah..." Strawberry sighed quietly. "So peacefu-"

"YOU GUYS, YOU GUYS!"

"...I said it too soon." Strawberry said in a disappointed voice as she heard Brick running down the stairs quickly.

"Woah, you look as if ya say a ghost!" Butch exclaimed, looking at Brick's face.

"Yea, are you ok?" Boomer added.

"Mirror... and-and warning... danger..." Brick was fumbling over his words, not knowing what to say, which was pretty surprising, because Brick **always **knew what to say.

"Uh, speak English." Butch said blankly.

Bullet grinned. "I can translate fumbling words! Uh, he's saying... "I travelled inside of a mirror and some guy inside the other side of the mirror gave me a warning that something terrible's gonna happen and we're all in danger." Yep, that's it!"

"We're in danger!?" Boomer said in shock. "Are we gonna die!?"

"No you idiot; we're gonna stop whoever's doin' this!" Brick yelled at him. "Now come on-"

"B-but I'm not done eatin'..." muttered a hungry Butch.

Brick rolled his eyes, grabbed Butch's wrist, and dragged him outside. The other two 'Ruffs followed.

Strawberry blinked as she heard the door close. "Oh I hope those four will be fine..."

* * *

All four 'Puffs found themselves trapped. Berserk took the _wonderful _honor of tying Blossom and Buttercup's bodies in her indestructible ribbons while Brat happily tightened her bangles around Bubbles and Bunny's waist.

"Can't... breath..." Bubbles said in pain.

"Me... neither..." Bunny agreed, trying her hardest to break away. Nothing worked.

"Let us go!" Buttercup demanded. Berserk got annoyed, so she used one of her extra ribbons to tie up Blossom and Buttercup's mouth.

"No." Brute smirked. "Who's saying stupid things now?"

Blaze dusted her hands off. "Well, our work's done. Time to go back to boss, right Berserk?"

"Yea, whatever." Berserk rolled her eyes. She snapped her fingers. "Well girls, let's get goin'! We don't have all day, do we?"

"No." Brat answered.

"That was a rhetorical question dummy."

"Do you think I actually _cared_?"

"Oh my goodness, let's just go!" Brute yelled in annoyance.

"Humph." Brat and Berserk both crossed their arms as they carried their victims through the 'Puff's vanity mirror.

"Those two are a couple of whiners." Blaze said to Brute as they both travelled inside the mirror.

Brute nodded in agreement. "You said it."

* * *

"Where're we goin'?" Boomer asked curiously.

"A food store?" Butch asked, full of hope.

"Nope." Brick said to Butch. Butch's face seemed to drop drastically. "We're goin' to visit some 'Puffs."

"Cheese puffs?"

"No Butch, not cheese puffs."

"Aw..."

Bullet grinned. "Is it tomatoes then Brick?"

Brick began to get annoyed. "No, not cheese puffs, not tomatoes, not blueberries, _just to freaking Powerpuffs ok_!?"

"Calm down Brick." Boomer said in caution. "Deep breaths, deep breaths..." Brick followed his instructions. "There ya go; nice and calm... Hey, I should be a therapist!" The blonde crossed his arms in pride, smiling widely.

Brick rolled his eyes as they reached the house. They all looked through the window in shock.

"Wow, they don't clean their room much, do they?" Bullet said. "Tch. And I thought _Butch _was messy."

"What that's supposed to mean!?"

"Absolutely nothing." Brick snapped. "It looks like they've been... attacked..."

"Well we gotta help 'em!" Boomer exclaimed. He flew inside the 'Puff's room, Bullet and Brick following.

Butch was devastated. "Do we _have _to? I mean, can't I eat first or somethin'?"

"No." Brick snapped. "Now come on and help us investigate!"

"Ugh, fine." grumbled Butch as he flew inside.

* * *

**The End c:**

**Nah, I'm just kiddin'. But it's seriously the end of this chapter xD**

**Oh goodness, the 'Puffs have been kidnapped! :0 What shall happen next? You'll find out whenever I get the chance to write another chapter...**

**BYE~ :D**

**Peace, love, and tacos,**

**Katty 'T' Kisses **

**P.S Yay Biology homework. Notice the sarcasm .-.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey all! I won marisa lee's contest thingie! Aren't you just proud of moi? ^^**

**Let's celebrate with this new chapter! Oh yea, and the awesome replies of course xD**

**Rocuevas: Thanks so much dude! :D**

**PPGXRRB 4EVA: Oh, thank you ^^ My update is here~**

**SevenSecretsGuardian: Thank****s! The wait is over, and the magical toasts have been very kind to me ^^**

******gilly boy: Meh *le shrug* I'm over the TOD gettin' takin' down...**

******Leila2469: Yea Butch, GO!  
Butch... .-.  
Me: Psh, tacos? Of couse there'll be tacos . Tacos are everywhere dude.**

******Guest: That part was quite amusing, wasn't it? ^^**

******Randomgirl360: Haha, yep! I updated :D**

******puppyhugs1: Uh, my TOD was taken down if ya didn't actually know, so I can't change it to ANYTHING 'cause it's not here anymore .-.**

******I own only Bullet & the 'Runk's PERSONALITIES~ Enjoy I guess :3**

* * *

Butch's stomach growled loudly as he looked under the Puff's bed. "UGH!" he complained loudly. "We looked EVERYWHERE in this stupid room! Nothing. Is. Here."

Brick glanced at his brother and threw one of Bubbles' teddy bears at him. "Shut up; it's only been two minutes and eighteen seconds."

"Um, guys...?"

"Wow, you're really technical in counting Brick!" Bullet said loudly.

Brick rolled his eyes. "Of course I am. It's pretty important to count. You see-"

"-oh goodness." Butch groaned. "We're gonna get one of your boring lessons, aren't we?"

"Guys..."

"Most likely." Boomer muttered. "We all know how Brick likes to teach us stuff."

Butch smacked his teeth. "Stuff we'll never USE!"

"How the heck do you kn-"

"DO YOU GUYS EVEN HEAR ME!? ARE YOU DEAF!?"

That caught the 'Ruffs attention.

The four turned towards the voice. There, halfway outside of the girls' vanity mirror, was a boy with dark brown hair and violet eyes.

"Who the heck are you?" Butch asked bluntly.

"Breaker." he answered, flipping his hair away from his face. "Now get in the mirror."

Boomer blinked. "What?" he asked blankly.

Bullet wasted no time. He gathered all of his brothers' hands ("Let go of me!" Brick yelled at the tomato lover.) and tossed them into the mirror, causing the three and Breaker to hit the room's wall.

Bullet grinned. "Finished~!"

Breaker rubbed his head in pain. "What the heck is wrong with this kid?"

"I... hate... you..." Butch growled at Bullet.

"Your hate shows so much love~!" Bullet sang back happily. "Hey, we're in another girly room!"

Breaker got up and snapped his fingers. "Hey, hey. Time's a wastin' here. Hurry up before **they **come back." Before anyone could ask any questions, Breaker flew out quickly. The 'Ruffs followed closely.

Boomer scanned the area. Everywhere were signs of the four Powerpunks that stated that they were the rulers of Viletown. Buildings were in ruins, a dark misty air surrounding them. The whole area was deserted. "Wow... this looks like some horror movie."

Breaker glanced back. "Living here feels like a horror movie."

"Aw..." Bullet said sadly. "Does someone need a hug~?"

Brick rolled his eyes. "Bullet, ya better not give the kid a hug."

"But, but-"

"**No**." Brick snapped.

"Dumb old person." Bullet muttered.

Brick glared at him. "What'd ya say!?"

"Uh, Butch has duck lips!" Bullet lied nervously.

Butch frowned. "They're not duck lips... they're for kissing~"

"Who'd wanna kiss you?" Boomer asked with a snicker.

"Hey, hey, I got a fan club, alright? I'm pretty sure-"

"We're here." Breaker interrupted as he flew inside a window. A still silence emerged as the 'Ruffs followed. "And... stop." Breaker concluded.

Boomer stopped automatically. Bullet, who wasn't paying attention, crashed right into Boomer, causing the two brothers to crash onto the floor loudly.

"Idiots..." Brick slapped his own forehead with both shame and embarrassment.

Breaker shouted loudly, "Hey guys, I got 'em!"

The sound of footsteps echoed through the building for a little amount of time before three boys stood by Breaker's side.

"I'm Bruno!" the red-head introduced happily. He flew up and towards the unknown blonde. "This here is Bruiser." he said, pointing towards him.

"Hola." Bruiser waved.

Bruno continued towards the unknown black-haired boy. "That's Brock!" he continued. Brock stayed silent and did a single blink. "And you already know that serious, boring brunette Breaker."

"Como te llamas?" Bruiser asked.

Butch blinked. "Uh, me no speaky Spanishy stuffs." he said in a flat tone.

Boomer coughed. "I'm surprised he even knew that was Spanish... I'm Boomer, the one with the hat is Brick, the one who's an annoying black-headed brute is Butch, and the one sniffing your hair now is Bullet."

Bruiser looked confused. "Sniffing my hair...?" He looked up to find that a familiar brunette was indeed sniffing his hair. "H-hey!"

"Oh, hi!" Bullet grinned then proceeded to sniff the blonde 'Runk's hair.

"Bullet. Down. **Now. **Or no tomatoes for a whole month." Brick stared at his brother with a look that said 'Listen or DIE'.

Bullet landed on the ground, doing a salute. "Sir yes sir!"

Brick sighed deeply. "Little brothers these days..." he muttered. "Ok, so what's the deal with 'danger'?"

The 'Runks all looked at Brock. Brock cleared his throat before speaking.

"Opressor Plutonium is a very wise man who created the three original Powerpunks: Berserk, Brat, and Brute. The three caused terror among all of Viletown, that is, until the Powerpuffs saved it. The Powerpunks and Opressor Plutonium were finally defeated."

Brock began to pace around the room, his hands placed firmly and neatly behind his back.

"Opressor Plutonium hated losing. The word 'lose' isn't in his vocabulary. So, after escaping from his prison and getting his girls back in a snap, he created a fourth Powerpunk: Blaze. Using a laser, Opressor Plutonium increased his girls' strength, stamina, and weapons. Us Rowdyrunks were created to try and stop them, but we as a team failed. We were basically a waste of time..."

Brock hesitated before concluding.

"Opressor made a plan. Capture the Powerpuffs, take their powers away, and increase the Powerpunks' abilities. That way, both Viletown and Townsville will easily be his."

Brock returned back to his starting spot and grew the same look he had before as if he had never said anything.

"... This guy needs to do my English homework." Butch blurted out after a small moment of silence. Brick slapped him with his hat. "Hey, I'm speakin' the truth here! That's a smart kid right there!"

"So... what can we do?" Boomer asked.

Bruiser spoke up. "That's where you guys come in. We need your help to defeat the 'Punks."

Brick nodded. "Alright, got it. So, any plans?"

"Uh... nope." Bruno said. "We actually don't know how to make plans..."

"You can't make up plans?" Boomer asked in disbelief. All the 'Runks shook their heads.

Bullet grinned. "Well that's ok because we can all work together! Eight brains are better than four~"

"Unless you have eight of Butch's brain." Boomer smirked.

In the matter of seconds, Butch and Boomer had run all over the building, the blonde being the most tired and beaten.

* * *

**Blossom: Why weren't we in this chapter Katty?**

**Buttercup: Yea, why!? I wanna see what the heck happened to us! :0**

**Me: Oh, you'll be here next chapter so stop complaining. ;)**

**Bunny and Bubbles: Whoo hoo! :D**

**Me: So what shall happen next? Find out soon~ ^^**

**Peace, love, and tacos,**

**Katty 'T' Kisses**

**P.S. WHY DOES THIS BIOLOGY TEACHER GIVE US SO MUCH DANG HOMEWORK!? GAH! *le flips over the table in anger***

**P.S.S I need to update my Facebook page more. OMG, I forgot all about the dang thing .-.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I'm back! Sorry I took long to update; I've been busy. I'm Vice President of my Honors Society! Ain't that awesome~? :3**

**Well enough about my life. Let's start the replies! :D**

**ROCuevas: Thanks! ^^**

**gilly boy: Huh, good thought. You'll see~ Also, I'll check if I have some free time ^^**

**PPGXRRB 4EVA: Thanks! I updated~ Oh, and we'll see about that~**

**SevenSecretsGuardian: Oh yes, the magical toast xD Yay for more! :D I LOVE my Spanish teacher, but that Biology teacher need to go! :I Ugh... homework...**

**puppyhugs1: Please do not rush me. I'm already having a hard time trying to keep up with all my studies. I'm very busy most of the time, so updating is hard.**

**Leila2469: Oh yay! :D Tacos are so yummy~ God, homework just always gets in the way of things .-.**

**SO! I own Bullet and the 'Runks' personalities. And also this other character that's gonna show up. Who is it? Read and find out~ c;**

* * *

Brick cleared his throat. "Alright, so uh... What's the main problem?"

"We suck." Breaker answered back bluntly.

"No dumby, **why** do you suck?" Butch snapped.

Breaker rolled his eyes. "How in the world should we kn-"

"Bruno's too playful, Bruiser gets persuaded too easily, I don't like hitting girls, and Breaker is plain out weak." Brock answered Butch's question.

Butch pointed at the boy. "See Brick? _Intelligence_."

Boomer smirked. "Unlike you~"

"I'M REALLY ABOUT TO-"

Bullet finished Butch's sentence. "-sit down and shut up before Brick hits you with his hat again?"

Butch blinked then turned slowly to see an angry Brick. He grew a nervous smile. "Yea... that..."

Brick sighed. "_Idiots_... anyways, we need a plan..."

Bruno was currently balancing a fork on his nose. "Whee~ Look at the fork go~"

Bruiser laughed. "Muy bien!" he yelled, clapping his hands.

"Now we have even more idiots." Brick muttered.

Bullet did a poker face. "How 'bout we just separate into counterpart related groups so we can just like practice our difficulties or somethin'?" he shrugged.

Brick blinked. "That's... actually not a bad idea..." he said slowly in shock. "Alright, let's do that then! EVERYBODY SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!"

All the boys quickly sat down and stayed in silence.

"Thank you. Now anyways, the plan now is this: Go with your counterpart and train on your difficulties. NO GETTING AWAY FROM YOUR COUNTERPART... BUTCH!"

Butch smacked his teeth. "Whatever. Who died and made you boss anyways?"

Brick ignored his brother. "Now everyone 'cept Bruno get outta my face."

"Never wanted to see you anyways." Boomer muttered, following where Bruiser went. The pair of greens and purples also left.

Brick glanced at Bruno, who was still balancing the fork. He said. "This is gonna take forever..."

* * *

Bunny's eyes slowly opened. She heard words like "She's waking up" or "Finally". When her eyes finally opened, a pair of arms wrapped around her.

"You're awake~" Bubbles sang happily as she hugged her sister. "You were out like a broken lightbulb. The rest of us woke up earlier. Are you ok?"

Bunny yawned. "I guess so. I just needed to finish my nap is all." The purple-eyed 'Puff looked around.

The light in the small cell they were in was dim. Everything was dirty and the smell of mildew filled their noses. Nothing but dirty things were in the cell.

"Ew..." Blossom muttered as she scooted away from a piece of dirt that seemed to move. She smacked her teeth. "What, no room service?"

"Why would those 'Punks give us room service when they're dirty themselves?" Buttercup rolled her eyes. "And you guys dare call me dirty..."

Bubbles shivered. "Why is it so cold in here?"

"This must be some dungeon or jail of some sort." Blossom said. "They're trying to torture us!"

Bunny frowned. "Ugh, villains these days..."

Buttercup got ready to use her laser beams. "That's it; let's get the heck outta here." She blasted one of the bars, but the laser beam automatically disappeared into thin air. "What the- OH COME ON!"

"You thought breaking outta here is easy?"

Bunny didn't hesitate to call out, "Who's there?" She and the others tried to look around for the boy voice.

"I'm in the corner. I've been here the whole time ya know."

There, in that small lonely corner, was a boy with dark red hair combed neatly, black eyes, and mud stains on his cheeks. He wore a simple white shirt (there were dirt on it), black jeans, and black sneakers.

"Who're you?" Buttercup asked bluntly.

"Prince Nobucks." he answered. "Poorest kid in Vilestown. Nice to meet ya!"

"Wow... sounds like the exact opposite of Princess..." Bunny muttered.

"Oh, well nice to meet you too!" Bubbles said happily to him.

Blossom asked him, "Why are you in here Prince? Did you do something?"

Prince shook his head. "No, I didn't do anything. That Plutonium guy captured me and called me a threat to his plans!"

"You don't look like a threat..." Bunny said slowly.

Buttercup raised an eyebrow. "Do you know anything about Plutonium's plans at all?"

Prince nodded. "While I was taken away into this cell a few hours ago, I saw some chemicals in a box, all closed up in perfection. It said 'Chemicals To Take Away Powerpuff Powers.' That's all I know."

Bubbles teared up. "Our powers are gonna be taken away!?" she cried out. "I had so much to live for!"

Blossom shook her head. "No Bubbles. There's always a way to get out of things."

"Well not this cell." Prince commented. "It's made of some type of newly made indestructible metal. Whatever you do does no harm to it whatsoever."

"Ugh..." Buttercup fell on her face. "This is gonna be a looong day..."

Blossom thought for a bit. She looked out the cell and saw some sort of small button. "Aha! Look you guys; a button. Bunny, you know what to do."

Bunny looked around the cell and spotted a small pebble. She made it levitate through the thin space of the bars easily and made it slam onto the button.

The cell bars slid sideways. The girls and Prince cheered quietly.

"Alright!" Buttercup yelled happily. "Come on; let's go kick some Powerpunk butt!"

"I second that." Bunny commented. The two were about to run out, but were interrupted by Blossom.

"Girls, don't cheer just yet." the 'Puff leader said. "We have to find a way out of here. But we don't know how."

"I do." Prince said. "Come on; follow me quickly before they come back." The four girls nodded as they all ran out of the cell.

* * *

**Yep. Here you are. A genderbent Princess. Oh yay xD**

**Princess: Wait, WHAT!? So some genderbent that DOESN'T EVEN EXIST can be in here, but I can't?**

**Buttercup: Nobody likes you. Go away and rot.**

**Princess: *le sulks in the corner feeling neglected***

**Me: Well bye! Seriously, I'll try to update more quickly~**

**Peace, love, and tacos,**

**Katty 'T' Kisses**


	5. NOTE

**Pfft. Well. Bet ya forgot about THIS crappy story. So, maybe you were expecting this note, and maybe you weren't. Either way, typing this is a duty of mine. (Heh heh, ****_duty._****) **

**Well, fellow readers, I am planning on rewriting this story****_. _****It just seems too unorganized for my liking, and I can see that I'm just making up this stuff from the top of my head instead of making a simple problem-solution plot. But alas, like I said, I'm ****_rewriting_**** it, ****_not_**** abandoning it. I've actually wrote some ideas down and stuff!**

**So... yea. **

**...**

**No, I'm not just gonna end it there. I'm gonna give quotes and sneak peaks to either pleasure or torture you! :'D**

* * *

Blossom gasped in pain as she felt a swirling sensation in her head. Black dots were forming one by one, and as she sang deeper and deeper into the darkness of her mind, her body became numb. She tried to find a way out but... she was trapped.

* * *

"Who do you think you are, and what have you done with the Powerpuffs?!"

"Who, lil' 'ol me?" The blonde haired smirked and pointed at herself. "Heh, I'm just one-fourth, twenty five percent, and a half of a half of the reason darling." The girl flipped her pigtails in a teasing manner. "Name's Brat, and yes, the name implies. No shame over here~"

* * *

A growl escaped his lips. "Dude... We have now lost ALL evidence to where they might by. Are you really that _stupid_?"

"I... I didn't mean to, I just... I don't know what happened."

"_You don't know what happened? _You did it; how could you NOT know!?"

"Because it didn't feel like I was the one doing it!" The younger boy whimpered and looked down. "It didn't feel like _me._"

* * *

The green 'Puff huffed out some air. "Bubbles, can ya hand me the key please? I don't got all day."

"I would if I could Buttercup, but it's not in my pocket. I think when we fought those thingies, I dropped it..."

"...Oh. My.** GOODNESS**!" Buttercup's face exploded into many shades of red.

* * *

Bunny looked down at the poor-looking boy and stuck out her hand to help him up. "No need to get scared of me. My name's Bunny Utonium; I'm a Powerpuff Girl! I save the day a lot." She smiled slightly. "What about you; what's your name?"

"M-my name? O-oh, its... Prince. Prince Nobucks, the poorest kid in Vilestown."

* * *

The man secured his eye patch before quickly scooping up his four girls in his arms. "Ahh, you four are so precious to me. You're Daddy's key to immortality and world dominance!" As Berserk rolled her eyes, Brat gagged, and Brute and Blaze snickered at all the corniness, Opressor's evil grin turned even more evil, if that was possible. '_Oh yes, you four are the key.'_ he thought to himself. _ 'At least, a **part **of the__ key_.'


End file.
